


Drabbles Pt. I & II

by orphan_account



Series: And He Holds Me So Tight [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Bondage, Conditioning, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pet Play, Punishment, Stalking, Toys, slut shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabbles that take place in different times throughout the verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles Pt. I & II

[The last few days before Kurt gets found, during AHHMST]  
  
  
Sometimes Kurt needs it. Craves it in the most fucked up way possible. He's aching, waking up hard and so needy, Blaine no where to be found. There is no sounds coming from outside of the room and Blaine isn't in their bedroom, he sighs, slipping his hand down to his cock and starting to stroke himself.   
  
His touch is never as good as Blaine's. Fingers too soft, too weak of a grip. He wants Blaine, his legs thrashing out, a whimper echoing around the room. Needs Blaine, his breath unsteady as he grabs the lube from under the pillow. He holds his own legs up, bent at the knee as he drips the liquid between the cheeks of his ass, his free hand comes down. Fingers not bothering with teasing, he slicks three in right away, twisting the digits as he tries to get to his prostate.   
  
He imagines Blaine in front of him, Blaine's cock inside of him. It fills him up so wonderfully, so full, unlike the three fingers he has in his ass now. Blaine's newest thing before they left was calling Kurt such derogatory names. The way he said them sounding so awful, yet made him come so hard he could see stars. His eyes are squeezed so tight that they burn, he leans his head back further, wishing there was Blaine's teeth at his bruised up neck. His hand strokes quicker, holding himself tighter as he thrust his fingers harder.   
  
'Oh you little slut,' Blaine's very real voice sounds. Kurt opens his eyes, pausing his movements to see Blaine at the door. He's dressed in jeans and tee shirt, sunglasses on the top of his head and no shoes. As soon as their eyes meet he's tossing his sunglasses to the side and striping off his bottoms, shirt gone too before he reaches the bed. Kurt moans when he moves his own hands off his cock and out of his ass, Blaine kneeling, getting hard between his legs.   
  
He reaches out with his lube covered hand and strokes Blaine's dick, 'pleasepleaseplease,' he's burning with the need. 'Blaine, please. I need you.'  
  
Blaine brings a hand up to his sweat soaked hair and pushes it off his forehead. Kurt wraps his legs around Blaine's back, making Blaine's cock slide through his cheeks, 'please,' he's feverish with want, can't stop begging for Blaine to make it go away. 'Please, fuck your pet. I need you so much, please. Blaine, please.'   
  
Kurt feels his stomach flutter about when Blaine suddenly grabs him from underneath and rolls them around until their positions are switched. 'You want it? Then ride me bitch,' Kurt just moans at the nickname, beyond broken as he pulls himself up and grabs a hold of Blaine's dick directing it into his hole. He doesn't even care that it feels like too much with too little prep, he's taken Blaine a lot harder, a lot dryer.   
  
His body always will take Blaine in whichever way. It welcomes him more than Kurt, he slams himself down, back arcing and letting out a yelp at how right it feels. Oh god, how had he lived so long without this? He leans back, letting his hands reach back and grab a hold of Blaine's thighs, using the muscles in his arms and legs to pull himself up and down on Blaine's cock.   
  
Blaine grabs his hips, pressing along the purple, black, and blue skin, the bruises shaped like his hands and he shoves him down quicker. It makes Kurt choke on a breath, moaning so loud that he's sure the nearest houses can hear him. He'll never understand how his body turns to this mess, it's not like this all the time, just sometimes, and it always makes him turn so slutty that he's followed Blaine around the house, a cock ring on, butt plug inside, and begged and begged for Blaine to fuck him. He feels like he's in heat, if people could get such things.   
  
Blaine's cock pounds relentlessly into him, skimming just so over his prostate but Kurt wants this to last, even as his hips buck, maybe if he can prolong coming, it won't be as strong next time. He can't breathe too well, but he can't stop his aching legs to stop moving. Helplessly withering over Blaine as his body hammers itself downwards. Blaine slips one hand around, pulling himself up into a sitting position which has his cock drumming against Kurt's prostate now. He's salivating, can feel it pooling in his mouth, barely able to respond when Blaine crashes their lips together.  
  
The hand slips between his crack, 'could you take another whore?' they've done that before. Kurt bites his lip at the memory. He's never felt so full, it was too much and he hadn't even been able to move, strapped to all four corners of the bed as Blaine fucked the dildo's into his hole, another one in his mouth, strapped to keep his throat on a near choke.   
  
'If it's what you wish,' Kurt replies, barely above a whisper as he ducks his head to Blaine's shoulder as Blaine thrusts up. He knows what's next, his ass already hurting before he even feels Blaine's hand smack him there. Blaine keeps at it, Kurt's seen the bruises there too, yellow and green hand prints that make him blush on how much he loves this. He cannot imagine another life where he's not Blaine's pet, not being fucked a hundred different ways, or being punished, or getting his throat brutally assaulted by Blaine's dick until it's raw and his jaw is sore.   
  
He howls when Blaine starts spanking him harder, the skin so hot and aching, but it just makes Kurt want more. His voice getting cut off when Blaine growls in his ear, 'Just think of how it'll feel after. So sore my pet, gonna string you up and fuck you until you pass out, now come.' He spills between their chests, it covers them both and he could probably pass out now, but he doesn't. Reels himself back in as Blaine's cock slides out of him and he's dropped to the bed, rag doll like once more.  
  
\---- ---- ----  
[Blaine before AHHMST]  
  
Blaine's been watching Kurt for a few months now. He's noticed within just a few hours that the boy needed help. His so-called friends not even caring that every time a specific jock comes near Kurt his whole body stills and his face goes ashen. Blaine's noticed of course, he recognizes it from when he had been that way, holding his books tightly in front of him as he tried to make himself as small as possible. Navigating the hallways with someone close by, the sting of locker slams and the brutal crunching of bones are things not easily forgotten.  
  
He decides to take care of the jock issue. There's no way Blaine could take him in a fight so he persuades one of the hopeless poor kids to break into his locker and plant drugs, not the easy ones either, prescriptions, crack, and heroin. It's the fastest way to get him away from Kurt, he doesn't like the way that boy watches his Kurt, something predatory in his eyes, lust driven, and Blaine is not about to see Kurt stumbling after this boy attacks him. His Kurt will not be tainted by that boy, not if Blaine has anything to say about it.   
  
Kurt seems lighter after that jock gets taken away. He still has this awful sad look in his eyes sometimes, but it's not the depressed, rejected look he wore before. Blaine counts it as a win, he only wishes he could meet this Angel, talk to him face to face, but he has to wait. He doesn't have everything ready yet and he'd much rather wait until they're out of Ohio. The perfect house is waiting for them there, it's quiet, off the beaten path and has a spacious kitchen and bathroom, plenty of rooms, and Blaine hopes that Kurt will like the furnishings, seeing as he'll never see anything else again. He sighs watching his boy, talking to the loud girl that only ever comes to him when she's upset about something. Kurt rolls his eyes when the girl looks away and Blaine grins, he loves it when they're at the school, it makes watching Kurt a lot easier. There are just too many people, too many teachers, and Blaine is just one in a thousand here.   
  
Still, there is so much to plan. This has to be executed properly if he doesn't want the police or FBI banging on his door. He can't have Kurt seeing him, not even once. He turns on the spot, he'll come back to check on Kurt in a few days. Repeating that phrase to himself to calm his nerves, he's been dreaming of Kurt. Dreams that make him ache to have Kurt now, leave him hard and unsatisfied. Kurt will be so grateful, he's sure, he'll do anything Blaine asks, and they're going to live happily ever fucking after.   
  
\---- ---- ----  
[During AHHMST]  
  
The first few days did not go by not as easy as Blaine would think. Kurt seemed to think that Blaine is a monster, and that will just not do. He's wondered if giving Kurt the drugs was a bit much, can't have the boy living in a dream all the time, he'd ignore Blaine then.   
  
And yet... He tries Ecstasy, mixing it in with the pain pills he always smashes into Kurt's food. Is it so wrong to want Kurt to desire him? To beg Blaine to fuck him when he gets all feverish? Blaine has been a knight in shining armor, he deserves Kurt's servitude, his body, his mind, everything. He wouldn't even be here now if it hadn't been for Blaine. Not that the boy knows it, Blaine will probably never tell him at what lengths he went to so Kurt could have a few good months in New York before he took him away. What he did to make sure that in Lima Kurt was safe, even when he made awful, terrible, stupid decisions like actually having a conversation with that bully in a bar.   
  
Kurt does not realize that Blaine has sacrificed so much for him, and now it is time for Kurt to sacrifice some things, whether he wants to or not.   
  
His boy is out of his mind on the drugs, thrashing against the restraints in the bed once they take a hold of his body. He's begging, pleading, eyes rolling in his head. Blaine is all too happy to take, prepping Kurt with fingers that leaves his boy out of breath. His cock plunging into that sweet heat makes Kurt scream so beautifully. His words never running out, the sweat on his body transferring to the sheets and onto Blaine as their bodies thrust together.  
  
He's never seen Kurt so full of passion, coming when Blaine commands him to, wailing when Blaine fucks into his oversensitive body but not telling Blaine no.   
  
After however... It's a whole different story. No more than one hour later, Kurt is shaking, locked up tight in his own mind and he won't stop crying. Blaine swears then to only use that combination sparingly. He doesn't want to break his boy like this, he does not need him to get addicted to drugs, a junkie is not what his Kurt is. His Kurt is beautiful, smart, and most importantly, Blaine's. He will not have his boy begging for needles with track marks up and down his arms.   
  
So he trains him instead. Little lessons that go as smoothly as he expects. Kurt is strong willed, even after everything that has happened to him. He hates hurting his boy, but it's for his own good, and he makes sure that Kurt is heavily rewarded when he does things correctly. The first time Kurt takes him in his mouth without Blaine having to ask? Blaine doesn't drug him for a few days, makes sure to prep him thoroughly that night when they fuck, and doesn't make him crawl on the floor of their bathroom.   
  
Kurt cracks, little by little, adjusting his mannerisms to what Blaine would like. He can see the resentment still, but it gets smaller each day. Mostly, Kurt just looks lost, trailing after Blaine like a lost puppy, begging to be bred with the way his ass swings in the air. Kurt is definitely attracted to Blaine, even without the drugs, his eyes follow the movements Blaine makes, his face flushing sometimes when Blaine winks at him. The days he gets sick are usually the best, he's so willing, so easy to manipulate, all it takes is a few kind acts, some small words, and Kurt is putty in his hands.   
  
He loves him, of course he does. Everything he's done for Kurt has always been in his boy's best interest. The world is too harsh for him, no one can take care of him like Blaine can, and one day, Kurt will come to realize that. He'll tell Blaine that he loves him, can't live without him. Blaine waits in pain for that day, it'll be the most special.   
  
For now though, Kurt is still being taught, molded into what he needs to be for Blaine.   
  
\---- ---- ----  
[1year 6months after AHHMST]  
  
Kurt can feel his whole body purr as his fingers skim over the new collar on his neck. It's black and leather, a small silver plate attached that spells out Blaine's name. He traces over each letter, his cock twitching by the time he feels the E in Blaine's name. Where is Blaine anyway? Kurt doesn't hear him in their tiny house, he can't remember if Blaine's left to go get something... He remembers chugging down the water and falling asleep, waking up and having to use the restroom badly, and now he's here on the bed and so hard.   
  
Before, he's start stroking himself, too impatient to wait to get off. He knows that Blaine likes to watch. Blaine loves to watch him finger the collar with one hand and use the others to fuck inside himself. Today though, Kurt will wait, bringing his hands down and getting to his hands and knees to the floor.   
  
The kitchen isn't far and he crawls the way, his bowl has some fresh grapes inside, and they feel so good going down his throat. He doesn't know why he's so thirsty still, not after so much water. Blaine always knows though, small bottles of water are always around the house, at Kurt's level, and he grabs one in sight, downing the whole thing at once.   
  
He thrills when the front door opens, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and trotting to greet Blaine. 'Hello pet,' Blaine says warmly, coming close to Kurt and dropping to his knees in front of them so they're eye level. 'Have we been good today?'  
  
'Yes Blaine,' Kurt replies, leaning into Blaine's touch when he pets his hair. Blaine stands and he watches as he drops off a few paper bags on the kitchen counters. He follows, and when Blaine sits at the chair he comes up between his legs and breathes in the smell of Blaine's cock, hidden through layers. Blaine threads his fingers through Kurt's hair, permission to continue. Kurt grins and mouths at the bulge that's starting to form under the denim, bringing his hands up to undo the button and fly. Helpfully, Blaine lifts up his hips and Kurt drags down the jeans and boxers, shedding Blaine of them completely. He can feel his mouth getting wetter, slicker for Blaine's use and licks at the juncture of Blaine's hips and pelvis to calm himself down.   
  
'Go on, pet,' Blaine whispers. Kurt can feel his gaze, staring at Kurt with his eyes dilated and so big that they're probably black. Kurt's seen that look before, every time Blaine looks at him, it makes his skin flush. He blinks his own eyes a few times and finally takes the head of Blaine's cock into his mouth. Blaine's already half hard, increasingly so as Kurt takes him into his mouth. He breathes through his nose, lets his gag reflex lessen and his tongue reaches up to lick at the underside of Blaine's dick. Kurt likes to take Blaine as far as he can, bringing a hand up to his own throat so he can feel it when Blaine's cock pushes in further. This is what he loves, what he was made for, he happily gorges himself on it. Letting Blaine thrust into his mouth, feeling how sore his jaw gets, how his throat aches, and his lungs burn.   
  
If there is anything more to life than Blaine's wants, Kurt doesn't need to know. He simply hums, keeps his gag reflex loose, and is careful to not come with Blaine's cock reaches so far down his throat that his lips touch the base and the hair that grows there. 'So good my pet,' Blaine whispers harsh above him, his fingers gripping tightly at his hair. 'Fucking love you, love you like this, fuck,' his hips rock down a bit uneven, quick in succession and Kurt knows that he's close. He always comes quicker when Kurt is gagging for it, swallowing around him and moaning. Kurt can't help it, his whining taking on a higher pitch as he feels Blaine's come shoot inside of him.   
  
He greedily sucks down each drop, lavishing attention to Blaine's cock once it falls out of his mouth. He needs it all, his hips trying to seek friction against Blaine's leg. Blaine pats at his hair, 'so perfect, pet,' he says, voice breathless. 'do you want to come now, or would you like me to fuck you?'  
  
Kurt keens at the thought of Blaine's cock fucking into him, but having to wait? He's not sure if he can. Yet, it's not really up to him, 'what would you like?' he asks instead. Blaine grins, hand smoothing down his back, his finger sliding further to his hole, dry and pushing inside.   
  
'I think,' he pushes in more, Kurt bites at right above Blaine's knee to stop his moaning. How does even that feel great? He's so close now, 'you should come now,' and no sooner than the words fly out of his mouth that Kurt does. Head reeling, body numbing as his come splatters over Blaine's leg, over and over. Kurt's yelp being heard when the finger slips free and he leans back on legs.   
  
Blaine doesn't even have to speak before he leans down and laps at his own come on Blaine's leg. It's not as good as Blaine's, but his sweat is salty sweet and that is better. He licks, every little drop, letting his tongue move up more and more once he's finished.  
  
'No, pet,' Kurt stills, ducks his head down, an apology ready on his lips. 'There's no need to say sorry. I am not mad. Go into the bedroom and get yourself ready okay? I want you to be on your hands and knees on the bed before I get in there.' He kisses Kurt's forehead, 'go.'  
  
Kurt noses against his palm briefly before turning away, his ass swinging high in the air as he makes his way into their room. He touches his collar as he reaches for the lube with the other, another life without this? Worthless.

\------

 

Kurt before AHHMST  
  
It's not as if he's lonely, well, okay, maybe Kurt is. He doesn't like to admit that though. It hurts when he's surrounded by his friends and yet every time Karofosky pushes him into a locker, or says something awful, everyone just lets it pass. They act like it's  _normal,_  that it doesn't  _matter_. He knows they all have their own problems, he's not self-centered, knows that Rachel is having yet another relationship problem with Finn, Mercedes is having boy trouble with Sam and Shane, and Finn is clueless to everything. The rest of Glee Club. . . Well, he knows they care, but they aren't really the ones to walk along with him in the hallway. They either don't see it, or they're just like his closest friends, thinking it's okay.   
  
It's almost a miracle when the bully gets expelled. Lately he's been too close, his hands lingering and Kurt hates that look in his eye when he's watching Kurt. It's not comfortable, not one bit. With him gone, the rest of the football team seem to change overnight. They aren't friendly, no, they just ignore Kurt, like he's air, and that is perfectly okay with him. Not once is he given a slushee facial or a dumpster toss. They haven't changed, they still do it to the other kids in Glee club, but they stay away from Kurt. Maybe they think he got Karofosky expelled, he'll let them think that as long as he doesn't have to replace any more of his clothes.   
  
Still though, sometimes when he dreams he thinks of soft hazel eyes and black curly hair, he gets so lonely that it physically aches to be awake. The person, whoever it is, is never very clear, like just seeing someone out of the corner of your eye, he has no idea if the color of eyes is even correct or just wishful thinking. They make him want though, even when he gets out of Lima, into NYU, the boys that show interest in him are not what he's looking for.   
  
Walking into the Starbucks, spotting curly black hair in front of him almost feels like another dream. He's already given the stranger his heart by the time their eyes lock, even with the irritation that the coffee is never going to get out of his clothing. He offers up his name to this dream guy who is so helplessly clumsy.   
  
Blaine is a pretty wonderful name.  
\---- ---- ----   
1 year, 3 months after AHHMST  
  
Blaine is in one of his moods. He gets these every so often when he just is angry for no reason at all, well, at least no reason that he's willing to share. Kurt can feel his tension, not even in the room, one over, sitting on the floor while he waits for Blaine to come to him. He's bound and blindfolded, legs spread by the bar, arms outstretched with another. He has been here for a while, can tell from the way his muscles are tight, locked into position now. It doesn't seem fair that he's being punished, he doesn't even think he did anything wrong.   
  
Before, he had simply crawled over to Blaine who was by the couch, nosed at Blaine's knees, and then sat on the ground. He doesn't understand how that could cause him such discipline. Yet, Blaine had grabbed him by the collar and brought him here, offering no words, nothing, just cuffed him, blinded him, and then left. It took him a while to calm his breathing, his throat still sore from Blaine dragging him here by the leather.   
  
No sound is coming from the living room, but he has not heard the front door open either. All he heard was Blaine walk away, a few steps, stopping probably to the couch and now there's been nothing but tension in the air. He wants to call out, but Blaine did not give him permission so he waits.   
  
Small tear drops drip from his blindfold, some running down his face to his chin where they fall away. He doesn't remember crying, doesn't remember the last time he did, yet his face is wet with them, blindfold wet against his eyes. How much longer will Blaine make him stay like this? Has he forgotten? Did Kurt miss where Blaine has left?   
  
What if he's left Kurt? Tired of him, tired of always having to take care of him. Kurt feels his heart start to race, for who is he without Blaine? How can he be anyone but Blaine's? He doesn't even know if he could try to stand without Blaine's help, oh god, oh god, oh god.   
  
He almost falls forward when he hears the smallest pad of foot against the floor. 'Kurt?' Blaine's voice, Blaine's wonderful, loving, so beautiful voice. He lifts his head to the sound, listening as Blaine gets closer. Even without a ball gag he still feels like he can't speak until Blaine gives him a real question. 'Why are you crying, pet?' Fingers undo the blindfold, Kurt closes his eyes at the sudden light, blinking them to adjust.  
  
'I thought you left me.' Kurt has no reason to lie, he wishes he wasn't bound, needing to feel Blaine, smelling him, seeing him, it's not enough right now. He nearly purrs when Blaine brings his hand and pets at Kurt's hair, leaning into it.   
  
Blaine's hand does not stay, both coming to where Kurt's hands are cuffed, a key in his other hand and he frees Kurt's wrists, moving down and does the same to Kurt's ankles. 'Oh pet,' he whispers, an edge in his tone, 'what would you do if I did? Where would you go?'   
  
Kurt can't feel his body, forcing himself to breathe. Is Blaine unhappy with him? Does he plan to leave Kurt? 'I-I don't know,' he answers because he knows that Blaine expects a reply. Is that why he's in such an awful mood? 'I can be better, I don't mean to cry, or be so dependent on you. I love you,' he has nothing else but Blaine, if Blaine is gone...  
  
He watches Blaine stand, his heart sinking to the floor. 'I deserve so much more than a cock hungry slut like you,' Blaine leans against the door frame. 'You would give it up to anyone, wouldn't you?'  
  
'No, no, no,' oh god, he would never, he doesn't want anyone else, he would never let anyone else touch him. 'Only you, Blaine. No one else.'  
  
'And what if I wanted you watch you get fucked by twenty men? what then?' Kurt can't breathe, he's sure that Blaine has to be joking.   
  
His head bows though, 'if you wanted, I would obey.'  
  
'And why is that?'   
  
'Because I'm yours, always yours, forever yours, even if you don't want me, please, Blaine!' he doesn't know where all of this is coming from, he can't even stand the touch of anyone else.   
  
Blaine finally comes over to him, wrapping him up in his arms, kissing the top of his head, 'oh pet, I was only joking. Do not trouble your poor heart, do you really think I could share you?'   
  
Kurt is trembling, choking for a breath and he can't stop crying. He lets Blaine hold him tight, meekly gripping his shirt and laying his head against Blaine's chest. What was that? Why was Blaine being so cruel? Kurt can't do that again, he feels as if death would be a better option than to live without Blaine.   
  
Blaine rubs at his back, at his sides, and arms, his hands feel like fire, Kurt didn't even realize how cold he had gotten. 'I love you too, pet.' He says the words into Kurt's ear, a grin pressing against the skin of Kurt's neck. It feels very out of place but Kurt ignores it, just basks in Blaine's warmth.   
\---- ---- ----  
2yrs after AHHMST  
  
Blaine has to hide a smile when he comes home and sees Kurt on his hands and knees, right at the door. His collar is perfectly set, a matching leash in his mouth. If that wasn't a big giveaway to how Kurt is feeling, the very prominent erection he's sporting definitely would be. He leans down to Kurt's level, pets his hair, and behind his ears, grabs the leash from Kurt's mouth. 'How are we feeling pet?'  
  
Kurt groans, hands on Blaine's knees and using them to lift himself up to sniff at his cock through his pants. Blaine snaps the lead through the ring on Kurt's collar and the boy stays still, waiting for direction. 'Have you prepped yourself?' he asks, already knowing that Kurt has, it's the whole reason for the leash.   
  
Unsurprisingly Kurt nods, silent in his words but his face is filled with want, eyes blown wide with lust that they look almost black. He whines when Blaine drags a finger down his back, going right to his ass, his hole slick and so ready. Blaine doesn't let the finger linger, can feel the heat from Kurt already, he stands, hand still holding the handle of the leash, 'come along,' he says, and Kurt obeys, following him as quick as he can.   
  
Blaine undresses himself as they walk to the bedroom, can feel Kurt's eyes on him, always watching, and smiles to himself as he removes his last piece, throwing the clothing to the dresser as they enter the room. Kurt whimpers from where he sits, coming up to Blaine and mouthing at the head of his cock. He didn't ask, but Blaine decides to let him get away with it, letting Kurt lick and suck at him for a few moments before he pushes him away, he pulls the leash up to the bed and Kurt follows it. His legs extending enough to get on the bedding. He crouches down by the foot of it, propping himself up on his hands and knees as Blaine threads the leash through the board at the bottom of the bed.   
  
'Being such a good boy,' he tells him, coming up and letting his cock rest between Kurt's wet ass cheeks. Kurt pushes back, whining loud. 'Good boys get fucked don't they?' Kurt nods eagerly, still whining, his pet is just so needy, but he's been very well behaved lately so Blaine doesn't tease for much longer.   
  
Kurt lets out a delicious moan when Blaine's cock presses inside of him. His head lowered, arms shaking, and so wonderfully loud. Blaine holds himself still for a few minutes, Kurt doesn't always prep himself so thoroughly sometimes and the last thing he wants is for his pet to tear. Plus, it makes Kurt whimper, fighting his body to not push back because he knows he's not allowed to just yet.   
  
Blaine can't wait too long though, his own cock twitching in Kurt's tight ass, needing to move so badly. He pulls himself nearly all the way out until the biggest part of him is at Kurt's rim, stretching him so wide before thrusting back. It makes the bed squeak, makes Kurt groan and grab at the baseboard. He covers Kurt's back, working his hand between them and his fingers wrap around Kurt's dick that is straining to come. Already so close with Blaine inside him, just like he was trained. Blaine can't hold back anymore, relentlessly fucking into his pliant body.   
  
His pet yelps, knuckles white against the dark wood of the board. He throws his head back when Blaine lets go of his cock, moving his hands to Kurt's hips and pulling him away from the board so he can sit in his lap. Kurt lets go at once, falling back into Blaine until his back touches Blaine's chest. Blaine loves this position, loves how deep his cock can get, how much Kurt has to move in order to please him. 'Ride me, pet,' he orders, his own hips rocking up into Kurt.   
  
Kurt is pretty much helpless to not obey, using his legs to push himself up and down, the effort so obvious, but his boy needs to please and he does it without complaint. 'Think you could keep up this pace if I let you come baby?' His pet isn't usually able to keep up, turning quite boneless after his own orgasm. One of Blaine's favorite thing to do is to deny him, make Kurt beg for his own release, nothing makes him come harder than when his boy begs. 'Could you honey? I'd reward you.' His pet jolts at the mention, at the nickname, it's very rare for Blaine to offer either.   
  
Of course, his pet isn't talking today, so Blaine will just have to see if he can. 'It's okay, pet, you can come.' Kurt shudders above him, coating his stomach, his moan so loud that Blaine bites at his neck to quiet him. He keeps moving though, using his legs to push himself up and letting himself drop back down onto Blaine's still hard cock. It's tearing out little groans from him, oversensitive now as Blaine's cock hit against his prostate. Blaine can see small tears falling from his tightly closed eyes, his head back against Blaine's shoulders as he makes his body suffer through so much.   
  
'Harder,' orders Blaine, right into his ear, whisper-soft but definitely a command. Kurt cries a bit more openly now, sobs muffled as he bites down on his bottom lip, really working his body quicker and ruthless over Blaine's cock. Blaine knows he can't keep this up, Kurt's body loves to please him, but it's so difficult to do when the boy is half aware of what's going on in the first place. Add that to his last orgasm and it's just a matter of time before he stills and falls forward.   
  
Just as Blaine is thinking it, Kurt shifts, trembling as he reaches back over both their heads and grabs a hold of Blaine's shoulder, gripping it as much as he can and using it to rock himself faster. Blaine's impressed, he really needs to come now, cock throbbing and hips bucking up into Kurt. Maybe his pet has learned a new trick after all.   
  
He watches as more tears fall from Kurt's face, his boy breathing so harsh now that he can hear it even over the slap of their bodies coming together. Blaine grabs the hand on his shoulder, pulls it off and pushes Kurt forward, back to his knees, and barely able to make purchase with his forearms over the bed before Blaine fucks into him the way he wants to. Harsh thrusts that he nearly pulls himself all the way out before pushing back in brutally quick. Kurt's body having to hold himself still so he won't get pushed up and hit his head on the board.   
  
Blaine pulls out when he feels like he's about to come, roughly turning Kurt over and his boy knows what's going on, lifting his head up and taking the tip into his mouth as Blaine pumps over the rest. His pet swallows it all when Blaine finally comes, eyes trained on Blaine as he pulls away but doesn't unfasten the leash from the collar. It's not that Kurt couldn't do it himself, no, he's physically capable of doing it, but Blaine knows that he won't. In Kurt's mind Blaine holds all the power, he doesn't even need to lock his boy up in anything, Kurt's mind is it's best prison. Very rarely now does Blaine use anything that needs a key, even though he's sure in Kurt's head, there still is one.   
  
That thought pleases him, he reaches out and pets Kurt on the head, grinning when his pet leans into the touch, looking at him with such love in his eyes. This boy will never leave him, he's made damn sure of that.  
\---- ----- -----  
Blaine during AHHMST when Kurt was at the hospital/Burt's house  
  
It was always a possibility that Blaine could screw up. He knows this, cursing himself as he gets away leaving Kurt behind. It's just, he didn't expect it to hurt so badly to leave his boy, even temporary, he doesn't trust anyone else with his pet. He longs to take Kurt with him now but he can't, so he leaves behind the house, on foot cause they know his vehicle and hitches a ride to anywhere but New York. He isn't scared of not being able to find Kurt, he already knows where Burt lives, he's known for months just in case.  
  
They set Kurt up in a hospital with a very high security clearance. Blaine's face everywhere and he knows going into the building will get him put in jail, so he doesn't walk in. He does listen though, small conversations outside, knows what Burt and Carole look like and is able to blend into the background as they talk about Kurt. Apparently his boy has been talking Blaine up, but not in a bad way like they expected. He's begging to see him, not letting go of his collar, and refusing to hear a bad word against his  _boyfriend_.   
  
Carole and Burt are clearly worried about this, frantic, and Kurt keeps saying he wants to go home but they feel like as soon as they leave him alone he'll bolt trying to find his kidnapper. Blaine can't help but be comforted by this, it's the best news he's heard since Cooper has betrayed him. He listens further, a doctor coming out and telling them that his pet's legs have enough muscle strength to walk short distances but he's refusing therapy because he doesn't want to walk if 'Blaine isn't there to walk to.'   
  
Blaine walks to the small motel, it's shady enough to not ask for ID's, slips into his room. His boy is making him so proud, he can't wait until he gets moved out of that place, he has a feeling it won't take too much longer.   
  
The day Kurt gets moved to Burt's house, Blaine doesn't need to follow, but he does watch as Kurt gets loaded up into the vehicle, coming out in a wheelchair and looking so miserable. Even from as far as he is, he can tell that Kurt isn't actually aware of much of anything, drifting like he used to do back home, he knows that look very well. None of these other trained adults seem to realize just how much they're hurting his boy by not letting them be together. He can see the strain on his body, Kurt looks completely exhausted, and he keeps absently running his fingers over the collar strapped to his wrist.   
  
His view is cut off when Kurt gets put in the car, but that's okay, he's patient, he can wait. Already has Kurt's new phone number, but he's sure that they're tracking his calls so he'll have to wait until the very last moment. He only hopes his pet can be patient and wait.  
  
  
Blaine knows by the second day that Kurt hasn't left the house and probably will not. Burt and Carole both look stressed each time they leave, it's so apparent, they can't even leave him alone. They know that as soon as they turn their back, just one whisper of Blaine's voice and Kurt will come to him. He'll always come to him, Kurt doesn't know how to handle this kind of life anymore.   
  
Their anniversary passes, Blaine couldn't get the jeep by then, but he does get it quickly afterwards. He leaves the keys in the ignition when he gets out of the vehicle, disposable cell in his hand, he calls the number he's had memorized for a month now.   
  
'Blaine?' Kurt's voice is low, whispered, but definitely strained, Blaine can tell he hasn't been speaking much.  
  
'Come outside, pet,' he orders, flipping the phone shut and crushing it underneath his boot. If there is anything he knows, it's Kurt, he can practically see the boy hurrying around so happy to have an order again.   
  
Kurt looks as if he's seeing Blaine as a mirage, hand outstretched in front of him as he walks slowly over. Blaine can't wait, grabbing his hand and pulling Kurt to his body, kissing him, 'mine.' He growls the word, sealing the promise with another kiss. He can't afford to get too into it, they don't have a lot of time.   
  
Carefully, he brings Kurt into the jeep, buckling him inside the passenger side, letting his hands linger a bit more. Kurt's back with him, he can breathe again, but they really do need to leave. His boy keeps looking at Blaine, this dazed expression on his face like he can't believe that Blaine is real, 'Did you think I forgot about you, pet?'  
  
Kurt takes a long time to answer, they're pulling out of the neighborhood now but Blaine keeps glancing back at him. He is staring down at his hands, at the collar on his wrist, 'I was lost,' he finally whispers, breaking the silence.   
  
Blaine holds back from comforting him, listening to Kurt talk about how much he dreams of them together. He's not the least surprised at the admission, Kurt makes all these beautiful noises when he sleeps, moaning Blaine's name more than once. He keeps their conversation as light as he can, he can tell that Kurt needs to sleep and getting him worked up will not work out in his favor.   
  
It's surprising when Kurt kisses his knuckles, so tender in his touch, so cherished, as if Blaine is gold. So of course when Kurt asks him to sing, Blaine does so without making Kurt earn it. 

\---


End file.
